


Legally Liable(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [48]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Garmadon's pan, Gen, Humor and Horror, Kind Of Graphic, M/M, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by Citron0, read by me__________Garmadon has parental responsibilities to Lloyd after Garmadon's latest attack on the city collapsed NGC's fragile economy. Koko loses one of her jobs and is no longer able to support her son. Garmadon is ecstatic and unwilling to let such an opportunity pass.Takes place in an AU of the Lego Ninjago Movie that shares events and elements from the movie video game, the novel and the animated TV show.___Note: the original work is edited frequently, it will be different from the podfic
Relationships: Dareth/Ronin (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Lord Garmadon, Lloyd Garmadon & Misako, Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Comments: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legally Liable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623851) by [Citron0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron0/pseuds/Citron0). 



[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/uc1ijg9y75qsotp/Legally_Liable_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

  
EMBED (for wordpress.com ho


End file.
